User talk:Occam's Razor
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mass Effect 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 00:38, 30 July 2009 Language Policy Please note that we do have a Language Policy here. While I appreciate people defending me, don’t' get me wrong I really do, comments like "holy crap" are unnecessary and run counter to the policy. Just figured I should let you know. As to removing the comments, I'm honestly thinking about it because they just aren't doing anything at this point. Lancer1289 22:48, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :haha I just used the words "gay and fag" in a previous comment but I can't use that phase? Umm ok I'll remember that. Sorry bout that. I'll change it. --Occam's Razor 22:58, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::That comment was a different circumstance. You were providing an example of what people do in situations, which was quite accurate I have to say. I really don’t know how else to describe something like that, but again the comments were different circumstances. Lancer1289 23:09, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :::ok I understand now. Still I couldn't help facepalming when I read your message for the first time :P --Occam's Razor 23:21, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Comments Left By Other Users Since you did ask, you did do something wrong. As a rule, comments left by users cannot be modified or removed except by that specific user as those comments are basically treated as their property. This is a very strict policy and applies on article talk pages. If it isn’t yours, then don't touch it. :P User talk page on the other hand have a bit of a different policy. Users are of course free to remove comments from their talk pages left by someone else, but only if it is their talk page. For example, you could remove this entire section and I, nor can anyone else do a thing about it. However, if someone who is not you, removed this section, then that would be a violation of the policy. What would also be a violation of the policy is if you modified any part of my comment, as that is still my property, even thought it is on your talk page. Removing is OK, while modifiy is not. And generally I archive my talk page anyway. Only a handful of comments I remove for obvious reasons. Is that clear or is there something you are still confused about. If there is, then ask and I will hopefully clarify, but you will need to make it quick as I need to go someplace in about 10 minutes. Lancer1289 22:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) It's may bad, I thought the guy was just spamming/vandalizing the page with links to other site. So I went to remove it thinking "blatant self-promotion" but ended up removing the entire section. Time I realized, you already fix everything. --Occam's Razor 22:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :It's OK as everyone makes mistakes about content from time to time. I've even done it on a few occasions. Anyway I have to run now, so depending on where you are, enjoy your day/evening/night/morning/anything I forgot. Lancer1289 23:00, May 7, 2011 (UTC)